


豪食（狼主）

by mouse1111



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouse1111/pseuds/mouse1111





	豪食（狼主）

第一次开车，还请见谅。  
OOC，文笔渣，会与原作有很大的差异,还请见谅。  
此篇的九郎已经成年且留着长发，还请注意。

        今日陪寝时，九郎如以往像断乳的犊般磨蹭着狼的身体和性器，虽然此刻他端庄的连束发的绑带都没解下。 “过来。”当赤裸的狼更加贴近时，九郎会用早已丰润的唇，滑过他遍布全身的旧伤。虽然早已复原，但少年若即若离的啄吻让泛白的疤痕如叮满贪血虻群般刺痒。一股憋屈由心而生，但这却又意外的撩拨着狼早已抬头的阴茎。  
        “别动。”九郎坐进狼的怀中，在像奶犊磨蹭上狼脖子的同时，他左手拉开领口让乳白的胸脯探出，右手则引领那满是刀茧的右手，从锁骨滑至乳头。狼很熟悉这个过程，接下来九郎会跨至自己膝处，用他突出的髌骨自慰。虽然是主人但九郎从未强求过狼，仅仅是在获得同意前继续独自抚慰主仆二人。  
        当九郎低头替狼口交时，他先是用舌尖划过马眼，抿嘴轻吮厚实的包皮，才开始吞入。当柱头深入时，黏热的喉管会如窒息般剧烈的收缩，溢出的唾液则流过被粗茧揉的红胀的乳房。当九郎被顶住喉咽，并咽下射入口中的浊腥浊精液后，他才会喘息的坐回。  
        但今晚是不同的，当九郎准备如以往用吻作结时，狼将少年翻至地上，受惊的九郎想合上双腿，却为时已晚的被男人粗壮如狼的腰杆强制分开。“狼？”“主人，今日是您的成年之日，请....让我完成这些年来的未尽之事。 ”语毕，狼将九郎纤白的手腕拉至头顶，阴茎再度挺立的炙热抵住薄裤。  
        退去衣物时，他忍不住滑过那在柔软白皮下开始鼓胀的肌肉，九郎的身体早已退去青涩，而一向早熟的少年也早已熟悉各种情事。接吻、爱抚、将残留在皮肤上的精液刮下吞入，九郎必定早已期待与他忠诚的种狼进行如皮下身躯般成熟的性事。  
        当龟头挤入那窄嫩的肠道时，滴在九郎腹上的汗水仿佛烧穿了腹部，给予被捅至绞痛的内脏一丝丝痒意。九郎试图挣脱手上束缚，好减缓如虻吸般的痛痒。但在每一次快速的顶入下，白犊挣扎的乱蹄皆像被狼牙划过，只能无力瘫下，任由体内的狼鞭继续如舔舐般的泄欲侵犯。  
       在感觉到被突出的厚实包皮反覆刮过的前列腺颤抖不已，位在腰旁的三叉如触电般不断轻微发抖后，狼紧掐住九郎的腰。在最猛烈的插进时，用力压下腹皮下突出的巨物。一道细微而猛烈的电流从少年的内脏传出，快感如撕裂般伴着搔痒和熨烫，将下体到指端的每吋细胞吞噬殆尽。  
       “....狼。”九郎喘着息回应男人甜腻的亲吻，“主人，我需要带你去清洗。 ”“但你还没有出来。 ”“我可以自己解决。 ”“不。 ”九郎趴回地上，用颤抖的指尖勾着狼的手指轻触丰满的圆臀“狼，我要你在这里解决....这是命令。”。  
       九郎如献祭的幼犊伸展前肢，腹部则抵着跪坐的大腿。黑如染布的长发遮掩着温暖的白背，狼轻掀开来，如饥渴的信徒按上九郎的蝴蝶骨，又像磕头般在鼓起的椎骨上印下颤抖的吻。但所有的虔诚最后都在越发激烈的抽插下消失殆尽，在感到黏腻充满肠道的瞬间，九郎一并陷入了昏睡。  
        “我已经期待很久了呢，狼。”当裸体的狼于隔日进入房内时，九郎话中有话的说道。

谢谢看完的各位，欢迎评论。


End file.
